Dragon Witch of Remnant
by Moonsolol
Summary: Jeanne Alter suddenly found herself in the Kingdom of Mistral, and with a living, human body. Coming across the father of Jaune Arc in the forest, her life suddenly changes in a whole different direction as she finds a new life for herself in Remnant.
1. Prologue

"Urgh ... where the hell am I?"

White hair swayed in the wind as a very disgruntled Jeanne d'Arc Alter pushed off of the grass beneath her hands. The breeze felt warm, and sunlight shone from above. Jeanne put her left hand above her eyes. "Man, did the Rayshift go all weird on me? I can't seem to sense Master anywhere…"

Brushing off the grass stuck onto the bottom of her dress, Jeanne slowly stood up and took a gander at her surroundings. It seemed like she had awoken in a small field in the middle of a forest, surrounded by various trees and shrubbery.

"Wait a minute…" Jeanne quickly closed her eyes and then focused on her internal body. After a few seconds of silence, her eyes flew open in shock.

"I'm… not a Servant anymore? What the hell?"

As impossible as it should have been, Jeanne sensed absolutely no connection to her Master that had summoned her back in Chaldea. In fact, she could not feel any sort of energy being transferred into her body to keep her form materialized. Her armor was still intact too.

Flexing her fingers, Jeanne tried to change into her spiritual body. Nothing.

She tried to feel the Spiritual Core that should have been in the middle of her material body, keeping her alive. She could not sense one at all.

Finally, she tried to feel for her Avenger class container; she should be feeling a constant thirst for vengeance, the hovering scenes of the nightmare of her execution and death. However, even that resulted in nothing. Of course, she still held a grudge against her killers, and could feel anger as usual, but she did not sense the negative influences of the Avenger class container.

"What in the actual hell…"

Looking down into her hand, she walked over to one of the trees and suddenly punched it with all the force that she could muster. The bark folded in like paper and the trunk toppled over, smashing into the earth below.

Jeanne frowned and looked down at the fallen tree. "It didn't go flying as it should have, like when I was a Servant. I'm still way stronger than Master, though. Stronger than what any human being should be, at least." Jeanne closed her eyes and inhaled the air deeply. Breathing out, she raised her left palm and attempted to summon her cursed flames.

Crimson fire danced across her fingertips for a few moments before Jeanne closed her fist and snuffed them out. "I still have my powers too."

Suddenly, a stray thought suddenly found itself inside Jeanne's brain. _Wait, is this one of those isekai scenarios I've read about from the manga in Chaldea? Something about being transported to another world…. I didn't get hit by a truck, though. Did I die in the Rayshift? What if there's some king who needs to have his world saved?_ Jeanne groaned. _It better not be a fucking god that summoned me. I'll skewer their brains out before I'd ever help a god._

Stretching, Jeanne decided to do something about her situation. _If this 'isekai scenario' has really happened to me, then there's probably a village around here, right? I wouldn't get summoned and then left to die in the middle of nowhere. Totally not. Wait, I have a human body now, right? Shit, this might be bad._

Shivering at the thought of dying from hunger and thirst, she started to walk out of the field and into the forest. Birds chirped amongst the branches as rabbits scampered over tree roots. _This is really odd though,_ Jeanne thought. _How was any of this even possible in the first place? Servants can't just suddenly get a mortal body, not unless we use the power of a grail or some insane magic._ The sun still shone brightly overhead, not setting anytime soon. _Also, is everyone else here too, including Master? Or is it just me who got stuck into this situation._ Jeanne continued to mumble to herself as she traversed the forest and walked mindlessly forward.

After what seemed like hours of walking without direction, Jeanne felt her stomach growl. "Oh, this is bad. I actually need food now, don't I?" She let her tongue run across the back of her throat, suddenly feeling a twinge of dryness. "Water too. Damn."

All of a sudden, Jeanne detected danger ahead of her. Seconds later, three black beasts partially covered in bone-white plates crawled out of underbrush. With glowing red eyes and a white mask, they might have looked terrifying to anybody who came across them.

However, Jeanne D'Arc Alter was not just anybody.

"Hey, are you guys the monsters in this world? Whatever, I don't have time for you all!" With a kick of her left foot, Jeanne rocketed towards the centermost beast and smashed it in the middle of its face with her bare fist. Shards of bone flew in the air as the monster flew into a tree, collapsing and dissolving into nothing.

"Huh, that's new. Don't think I've seen something go out like that before." Cracking her knuckles, Jeanne looked towards the remaining two bests, circling around her and growling. "Well, this should be easy enough. Even though I'm not as strong as I was before, I still pack enough punch to destroy you guys in a single hit."

Spinning on one leg, Jeanne threw out a roundhouse kick as one of the monsters lunged at her, maw wide open. It connected with the side of its jaw, ripping it clean off and causing the beast to trip and fall over. Jeanne brought her heel down onto its face to finish it off. "Hell, I don't even need a weapon to fight you guys."

In anger at the death of its packmates, the final beast let out a bestial roar and jumped up into the air, attempting an aerial attack on the armored maiden. However, this proved futile, as Jeanne simply raised her open palm and then slapped it aside. She summoned a flame onto her index finger and then threw it onto the whimpering beast. The cursed fire greedily ate away at the fallen monster until nothing remained.

Putting her hands on her hips, Jeanne pointed towards the sky unenthusiastically. "Victory. Yay." With the enemies all dead and gone, Jeanne was about to continue venturing into the forest, when she heard another rustle in the bushes behind her. "Now what? More of these things?"

Turning around, she was about to summon another flame and shoot it into the shrubbery until she heard a deep male voice call out. "Jaune! Where are you, Jaune!"

Frowning, Jeanne decided to put out the flame when a large, muscled man suddenly burst out of the greenery. He looked extremely haggard, as if he had not slept in days. "Jaune? Is that you? No wait, you're definitely not Jaune. What are you doing here, in the middle of this forest?"

Jeanne scoffed. "Dunno. One second I was somewhere else, next second i'm suddenly on the grass. Where the hell even am I, got any clue?"

The newcomer raised an eyebrow at her words. "No clue where you are? Lady, you're standing on the Anima continent right now, and in the Kingdom of Mistral. Are you sure you're not just joking?"

Jeanne blew the front of her hair away from her eyes in frustration. "Yeah, buddy, got a problem with that?"

The man held his hands in front of him. "Oh, no, no! I don't have any problem with you. It's just that it's incredibly odd to find yourself in the middle of the continent and not knowing where the heck you are, especially with all the Grimm running out and about. Did you come across any around here?"

"Grimm?" Jeanne raised an eyebrow at the term. "You mean the black beasts? Yeah, came across three of them just minutes ago. They were real weak, though; couldn't last through a single punch."

The man's eyes widened. "A single punch! Wow, I'm surprised! You don't tend to find huntresses that strong around here."

"Huntresses?" Jeanne asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"You don't know what hunters or huntresses are? Hm..." The man scratched his chin. "We should first introduce ourselves before we talk any further. Name's Jacques Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it."

"Ehhh…" Jeanne frowned, unimpressed. "Don't see how ladies would like a name like that. Anyways, I'm Jeanne. Jeanne d'Arc."


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, Moonsolol here. Sorry if my writing is a mess, I'm not sure how well I wrote this chapter. I'm open to criticism!**

**By the way, someone asked why I named the Arc father Jacques. In real life, Jeanne d'Arc's father was named Jacques d'Arc, so that's basically why. **

**In addition, Jeanne Alter might seem a lot nicer in this story than she is in FGO. Reason is because, one, she is not an Avenger servant anymore, and two, her time in Chaldea with the MC and her 'big sister' have been an overall positive influence on her personality (although she'll deny it vehemently).**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Anyways, I'm Jeanne. Jeanne d'Arc."

The second Jeanne let those words escape from her mouth, she saw Jacques's eyes widen in utter shock. Confused, she decided to be blunt with her question. "What's so surprising about my name? Someone else you know have it?"

Jacques's mouth opened and closed silently a few times until he coughed into his fist and looked into Jeanne's eyes. "You could… say that, yes. Tell me, do you believe in prophecies?"

Hearing that, Jeanne wrinkled her nose and scoffed. "Prophecies? Sure, they exist. No way in hell will I ever trust them, though. If a prophecy told you to lie down on the ground and kill yourself, would you do it? Because I sure as hell won't." Jeanne glared at Jacques menacingly, hot anger behind her eyes. "I'll trample Destiny if that's what it takes for me to get what I want."

Jacques paled a little at Jeanne's frightening glare. "Ah, that's a rather novel take on prophecies I haven't heard before from anyone around here." Clearing his throat once again, he straightened his back and stared back, this time with no trace of fear nor hesitation. "We of the Arc lineage tend to receive prophecies every once in a while from an unknown source. Usually the prophecies aren't critically paramount. Most of them tend to predict large-scale but relatively regular events, such as an economic crash or an incoming Grimm invasion in our town. All in all, they've benefitted us fairly well."

Jeanne raised an eyebrow. "I heard a 'usually'."

The burly man in front of her sighed heavily. "Yes, you heard me right. We've found that, very rarely, we get a prophecy that's… extremely worrying, to say the least. Last time we had one was back during the Great War. My great-great-grandfather received a prophecy informing the family that a major conflict was about to occur amongst humanity. It stated that my great-great-grandfather was supposed to play a major role in it, and should start preparing as soon as possible. He was just a child at the time." Jacques shook his head sadly. "He was never a very happy man. Instead of having a normal childhood like all the other kids, he only knew the feeling of swinging his sword and raising his shield. He did play a big role in the Great War, mind you; He was one of the major commanders of the Mistral army, fought on the front lines with his fellow troops, and had a perfect track record. He was the only commander who didn't have a single loss by the end of the war!"

Jeanne tilted her head. "So, you guys managed to win this 'Great War' at the end because of your great-great-grandfather?"

Jacques shook his head. "No, we eventually did lose at the end, when the Mistral and Mantle armies attempted to attack Vacuo. Vacuo had some unusual violent weather, and the Mantle army was more used to mountain combat than desert, so the Vale and Vacuo armies managed to squeeze out a success and end the war. However, in this critical campaign, my relative was actually not in attendance; he had fallen ill after a battle in a swampland, and was sleeping in bed when the War ended. Even though the Great War's resolution was actually fair and popular amongst the people, he never really forgave himself for failing his King. Eventually he died from a heart attack, and was laid to rest."

Nodding as she absorbed the information, Jeanne decided to ask the main question that sat in front of her mind. "So, where does my name come into all of this?"

Jacques sighed and ran his fingers across his blonde hair. "Only a little more than a decade ago, the Arc family received another prophecy, and this one much more cryptic than usual." The man cleared his throat and began to recite.

"_To the youngest son of Arc_

_Know this well, and remember_

_The Queen will move_

_And the shadows will consume all_

_But there exists a beacon of light in the night_

_With the rose and the sword_

_And the dragon witch's flag unwavering_

_Thee must rise above all others_

_Traverse blood, pain and death_

_Or the Queen will checkmate the King_

_And all will turn into nothing"_

Jeanne let out a breath that she did not know that she was holding. _Dragon witch's flag… that's me, isn't it? How did I end up in a prophecy from this world?_

However, the prophecy still had not answered her question. "So, how is this relevant to my name?"

Jacques looked down at the ground, then back up at Jeanne. "Now, while this prophecy was rather cryptic and confusing to us, there were a number of keywords that we recognized. While the main subject is obviously the youngest son of the Arc family, there was one other part that stood out to us: the flag."

Jeanne swallowed, narrowing her eyes a little.

"While that might not seem like the most standout part of the prophecy, the flag holds deep meaning to the Arc lineage. Legends of the originator of our bloodline have been passed down from generation to generation in our family. She was known as a maiden who controlled the battlefield with her charisma and leadership, showing no fear in the face of an overwhelming enemy." Jacques looked straight into Jeanne's eyes. "She carried a grandiose flag, and it was described as an 'unwavering force' in her hands."

Jeanne's eyes narrowed further, and she knew what was about to come. "And her name was…"

"...Jeanne d'Arc." Jacques finished. "Do you see now why your name was so shocking to me?"

Nodding her head, Jeanne started thinking. _So this world seems to share some parallels with mine. Both seem to have a Jeanne d'Arc. However, I never had any children back then, when I was still that other version of me._ "What makes you think that there isn't just some parent who decided to name their kid Jeanne d'Arc, huh?"

"The Arc name is very important in this land; there are definitely no other families that share the same last name as us. Although the legend of Jeanne d'Arc and her flag has been lost amongst outsiders, the Arc name is still fairly influential." Jacques explained. "Tell me, do you fight with a flag?"

Jeanne hesitated to answer at first, but she eventually relented. _Dammit, my time with Master has gotten me soft._ "Yeah, I fight with a flag. So what?"

Jacques face turned serious before he suddenly went onto his knees. "Then please, oh reincarnation of the Holy Maiden; please guide my son, Jaune Arc, on the right path."

* * *

"Why in the actual hell did I accept his request again? Something has to be wrong with me. There has to be."

Jeanne grumbled to herself as she walked on a cobblestone path that led to the neighboring port city, Argus. It was the only place where she could hitch a boat ride to Vale, the city where Jaune Arc had most likely ran off to.

Jeanne had shot down Jacques over ten times, but the man continued to beg and plead for her to help. Eventually, her temper reached her limit and she kicked the man into a tree. However, before she could walk away, a question suddenly escaped from her lips, much to her confusion. "What happened to this Jaune kid?"

Jacques brushed some leaves off his coat before standing up. "Remember the story of my great-great-grandfather? Well, I didn't want my son to ever turn into someone with a miserable life as him. I've always wanted my children to be happy; my wife and I have had seven daughters before Jaune, and we had done our best to give them the most fulfilling lives possible."

He sighed. "When Isabelle, my wife, gave birth to our first baby boy, we were elated. We had always wanted a son eventually, and we planned to make him one of the happiest people alive. However, when Jaune turned five, we suddenly received the damn prophecy." Jacques suddenly gave a hollow laugh. "I broke the Arc tradition and went against the prophecy. My wife and I both did. We decided to try to separate Jaune from anything related to fighting and battle. However, it seemed like Destiny wanted us to lose. Jaune always had a deep interest in Hunstmen, and decided that he wanted to grow up to be one. Every male in the Arc family had been a huntsman before Jaune. We tried to push him away from it, but he wouldn't accept our proposals, and often threw tantrums. At around fifteen years of age, he suddenly simmered down, and my wife and I were so happy; we thought that he had finally gave up on becoming a huntsman."

Jacques stared at the dirt beneath him. "Two days ago, on his 17th birthday, he suddenly stole my great-great-grandfather's sword, Crocea Mors, and its respective shield. Then he sneaked outside and never came back." Tears started welling up in his eyes. "My wife and I haven't gotten any sleep since, as we've constantly been looking for him. We think that he ran off to Vale, since that's where Beacon Academy is. He's always been talking about that place. The school year is starting in a couple of months, and 17 is the entry age for potential students."

Unconsciously, Jeanne brought a hand up and patted Jacques back a few times before she noticed her actions and pulled away. _Shit! Is that holy woman rubbing off of me? No way! _She thought angrily.

For some reason, Jeanne felt a strange attraction, a sort of pull, to the Arc situation. It felt as if she could not truly refuse the request, even though she tried her hardest to do so.

Eventually, Jeanne's shoulders dropped and she gave a massive sigh. "Fine, fine, I'll do it. I'm feeling generous today, yeah. Generous. It's not because I actually want to or anything!" She huffed and crossed her arms. "You guys are gonna owe me a ton once I'm done. I better see a giant stack of money in a case when I get back with this kid."

Jacques kneeled again and bowed down, forehead touching the ground. "Thank you so much! I'll give you treasure from our family vault! However," he looked up, "instead of bringing Jaune back, I want you to protect him. He has absolutely no combat training; the only reason I know that he's probably made it to Vale safely is because he seems to have abnormally good luck, and also the fact that there was a recent Grimm extermination along the main roads leading to the port. I'll let you borrow some money and let you be on your way. Once again, thank you so much!"

Jeanne felt her cheeks heat up a little in embarrassment, and then looked towards the side. "Remember that I'm just feeling a bit generous today. If this is going to be a massive pain in the ass, I'm out."

Jacques laughed lightly and stood back up. "Now, do you want some food and drink? My wife was about to make my family lunch, but there should be enough for you to also help yourself."

After the session with Jacques, Jeanne was invited to the Arc family home and was quickly introduced. Not used to being fawned over by so many people at once, Jeanne could not hide her blush and ate her food quickly as the sisters attacked Jeanne with various questions, some of them making Jeanne turn even redder in the face.

Once she cleaned off her plate, Jeanne immediately stood up and said that she had to leave, much to the sadness of the Arcs. Isabelle Arc started bringing out a multitude of clothing and supplies, stuffed them all into two duffel bags, and handed them over to Jeanne to carry.

"I'm not letting you leave unprepared with nothing on you." She had stated, not allowing Jeanne to voice any complaints.

Jeanne sighed as she continued walking on the road in front of her. The duffel bags should have been heavy by all means, but to her, they were basically nothing. Although she did not have her A+-ranked Strength parameter as a servant, it seemed to have given her a more human equivalent of it, letting her break trees with a single punch.

Unfortunately, that also meant the same for her E-ranked Luck parameter. "That's probably why I got stuck in this situation, damn E-ranked Luck." She mumbled to herself.

After another two hours of walking, Jeanne finally caught sight of the bustling port city up ahead. She whistled. "Not bad."

She approached the gate and remembered what Jacques had told her to say and show to the guards at the entrance. "Name is Jeanne d'Arc, I have a pass from the Arc family to enter Argus."

She took out a slip of paper out of her pocket and showed it to the leftmost guard. Inside the slip was the Arc family symbol, and a few sentences that Jeanne could not read. _Dammit, I need to learn how to read, or I won't be able to do much. At least the damn holy saint isn't much better at this._

"You're good to go, ma'am." The guard handed back the slip and stepped to the side.

As she entered the city, the first thing Jeanne noticed was the infrastructure. _These houses… I think they're called Victorian-style? Also aren't those streetcars, or something like that? Never seen one in real life._

She continued looking around, observing the people walking by. _Huh, are those cat ears on that girl? It's like Atalanta… is that a tail on that dude?_ Jeanne shook her head. _Eh, that's not really important, I've seen Chaldea's Thomas Edison before. This is nothing._

Continuing to walk deeper into the city, Jeanne continued to take in the various city sights. _Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever been in a city like this, outside of the Singularities. But with them, I never had time to do anything I wanted…. That's it!_

"Jaune can wait one more day, can't he?" She said aloud, earning a couple of glances from passerby. "I'm going to have some damn fucking fun today, and nobody's going to stop me."

Remembering that she was still carrying around two large duffel bags on her person, Jeanne decided that she needed to find an inn to stay at for the night, at least. She had heard stories about something called 'nightlife' from her Master and some of the Chaldean staff, and she wanted to experience it first-hand.

"Hey, you." Jeanne grabbed the arm of a red-headed girl that had passed by to her left. For some reason, she was wearing a pair of sunglasses, even though it was turning dark. "Know a good place to stay for the night?"

"Eek!" The girl jumped a little and then spun around. "Sorry, I'm not who you think I am!" She tried to escape Jeanne's grip.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jeanne didn't let go of the girl's arm. "I'm just looking for a place to stay for the night."

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos was in a situation that she so far had never been in before. A stranger on the streets had suddenly grabbed her left arm and would not let go.

_Another fan? I thought my disguise was pretty good today!_ Pyrrha's mind swam as she tried to think of a way out. She did not want to scream, as that would just reveal who she was to everyone else around her, which she definitely did not want to happen.

"Huh? What do you mean?" The stranger spoke in a rough voice. "I'm just looking for a place to stay for the night."

_What? Is she trying to get me to let her into my home?_ Pyrrha's cheeks turned a light shade of crimson. _No no, I can't let her do that!_

"Sorry, but I can't let anyone come in like that!" She fired out of her mouth and then tried to pull away again. However, the stranger seemed to have an absolute iron grip. _Is she a huntress?_

"Hey! I have no clue what the heck you're talking about! I just need to find an inn!" The stranger shouted in surprise.

Pyrrha stopped trying to escape and took a closer look at the stranger holding her. "Wait, do you not know who I am?"

The stranger raised an eyebrow at this question. "Huh? Are you supposed to be someone important?" She narrowed her eyes. "Don't tell me you're one of those people with a stick up your ass."

"What? No!" Pyrrha shook her head profusely. "It's just… I'm trying to avoid attention, you see…"

Suddenly, someone shouted behind her. "Wait, is that the actual Pyrrha Nikos? Oh my god, can you sign my shoes?"

Pyrrha could feel the piercing gaze of everyone around her now. The stranger still grabbing her arm looked around in confusion. "Huh? Who?"

"Can you please let go of me now? I need to escape, like, really quickly." Pyrrha tried tugging her arm again.

"Wait a second. If I help you out, do you think you can hit me up with a complimentary room somewhere?" The stranger asked.

Pyrrha blinked at this offer. Not everyday did someone ask for something like that. "Uh, sure?"

"Welp, let's go then!" Suddenly, Pyrrha went flying into the air as the stranger leaped off into the air vertically.

_Holy Oum, she can jump high!_ Pyrrha was shocked as she saw the ground rapidly recede from her view, along with the crowd of fans and paparazzi. The stranger continued to leap from building to building. Pyrrha looked down onto the city below, full of beautiful lights and various styled buildings. Her breath hitched. "I never knew Argus could be this amazing."

The stranger laughed. "The view above places can be really nice at the right times. So, Pyrrha Nikos, was it? What's the best place you can get me into for free tonight? Good food included, preferably."

Pyrrha thought for a minute before pointing to the east. "There's a luxury inn that way. The owner's daughter is a fan of mine, so I should be able to let him give you a room for free. Might need to give him an autograph, though."

"Nice! Let's get right to it then."

Moments later, they landed right in front of the entrance to the Miracle Inn. The stranger finally let go of Pyrrha and strolled into the building, Pyrrha following in her footsteps.

"Hey, Mr. Dienheim, an acquaintance of mine needs a room for the night, can you put her up for free? I'll throw in an autograph for your daughter."

"Ohhh, Pyrrha Nikos! I'll give your friend a suite immediately! I think Carol would be pretty happy with anything from you, so it's up to you what you want to do for her!" The owner grinned and then grabbed a key from the wall. "Room D34 is yours, ma'am!" He placed the keys into the stranger's hands and then went into the door behind his counter. "Carol, Pyrrha Nikos is here!"

Pyrrha looked back towards her savior, who had already begun to walk away, bags in hand. "Hey, um, will we see each other again?" She suddenly asked, before putting her hand over her mouth.

The woman walking away turned her head to look back. "Eh, maybe. I'm heading over to Vale tomorrow to find this damn kid, so unless you're planning on going over there too, probably not. Anyways, see ya!"

As the mysterious woman left, Pyrrha began to think by herself. _Vale… isn't that where Beacon Academy is located?_ Pyrrha had always been planning to escape from her fame in Mistral at some point; she definitely did not want to attend Haven Academy. _Hmmm…_

Pyrrha suddenly came to a realization seconds later. _Wait, I never got that woman's name. Who was she?_


End file.
